


Monday: Clark Kent

by captain_britain



Series: A Week in the Life of Hal Jordan [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Kink, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_britain/pseuds/captain_britain
Summary: Each day of the week a different member of the Justice League got Hal all to themselves. Today is Monday, and it’s Clark’s turn.Clark finds Hal asleep on the Watchtower’s couch and wraps him in his cape to keep warm. However, he’s entirely unprepared for the effect that seeing Hal in his cape would have on him.





	Monday: Clark Kent

On Monday Clark found Hal, sleeping facedown on the couch in the communal area of the Watchtower as though he had fallen over the arm of the couch and gone to sleep where he landed. Hal’s arm was twisted uncomfortably above his head, and one leg trailed along the floor as though he had forgotten it. None of this was particularly surprising to Clark, Hal had been summoned to Oa over the weekend and was obviously suffering from some serious jet lag as a result.

Today was Clark’s day to have Hal. Each of the Justice League got Hal for one day to do whatever they wanted with him, within reason. Due to a mission off planet, Clark had been absent for his time with Hal last week, so he had been looking forward to spending some…. _alone_ time with the Lantern. However, with Hal clearly exhausted by policing the universe over the weekend, it seemed that their time together would once again be postponed. Hal was in no condition to take part in any _strenuous_ activity. 

Well, if Clark couldn’t take care of Hal in the bedroom, he could at least take care of him while he slept. Clark lifted Hal off the couch, turning him so he was lying on his side rather than face down. The Lantern shifted in his grip, instinctively trying to move closer to the heat that Clark naturally gave out, and Clark smiled fondly. Clark put Hal back on the couch, arranging his limbs in a way that would be far more comfortable whenever the Lantern woke up and brushed his hair off his forehead. Lastly, Clark took off his cape and wrapped it around Hal as a makeshift blanket. Maybe he was hoping that Hal would come see him to give him the cape back. Perhaps they could get a late start to the day after Hal woke up, Clark thought. After all, Hal was always talking about how much he enjoyed their time together, and Clark knew he would be upset if he ended up sleeping the entire day away. Regardless, as he looked down at the sleeping man wrapped in the bright red material, Clark felt the stirrings of something almost like affection in his stomach. There was very little chance that Hal would forget who he belonged to that day since Clark’s symbol was wrapped so securely around him. Clark could wait a while longer.

Before he left, Clark turned the lights off in the communal space. No matter how badly Clark wanted his chance to be inside Hal Jordan, the Lantern needed his rest more. There would be other Mondays, other chances for Clark to have Hal spread out under him begging and panting with a cock ring wrapped securely around his dick, ensuring that he wouldn’t come until Clark-

Clark quickly cut off that line of thought as he felt his cock begin to stiffen. There was no point in torturing himself more than necessary.

* * *

Three hours later there was a knock at Clark’s door, and the two halves of the door separated smoothly when he called out “Come in!” Clark turned in his desk chair as the door shut again to see Hal Jordan standing just inside the door. His hair stuck up at odd angles; his clothes were wrinkled, and he was rubbing sleep from his eyes where he stood. Clark could see the pink imprint of the couch’s fabric on Hal’s cheek. However, what caught Clark’s attention the most was the fact that he still had Clark’s own cape draped around his shoulders. 

Clark felt his cock jump in his pants and a flash of possessiveness move through him as Hal tugged the cape more securely around him and shuffled further into the room. Apparently he liked seeing Hal in his clothes. They’d have to explore that kink a little more. 

“Hey,” Hal said, his voice still raspy with sleep. He grinned somewhat ruefully and ran his fingers through his hair in some attempt to straighten it. All he managed to do was make it stick up even more. “Sorry, I fell asleep.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Clark said easily. He had never been more grateful for his eidetic memory than at this moment. “You had a long weekend and needed the rest.”

“You could have woken me up though. You know how much I enjoy our time together.” There was a lecherous tilt to Hal’s smile now. “Next time you should just get started and I’ll catch up when you wake me up.” Clark’s mouth went dry at Hal’s words and the picture that painted in his mind of Hal waking up confused at the sensations but still hard and leaking, pushing back into Clark’s demanding mouth.

“You needed the rest,” Clark repeated, suppressing a shiver of arousal. “You getting enough sleep is more important than me getting my rocks off.”

Hal’s snort and rolled eyes told Clark exactly what the Lantern thought of that. “I was actually thinking about how much I like coming on your cock rather than you getting off.” Hal said. “Thanks for the blanket though. We don’t want it getting dirty.” He moved to pull the cape off his shoulders.

“Or,” Clark said quickly, interrupting Hal’s movement. “You could keep it on?”

Hal raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?” Instead of taking the cape off, Hal wrapped it more securely around himself and sauntered over to Clark, still sitting in his desk chair. “You like seeing me in your stuff?”

Clark nodded, not about to deny himself the chance to indulge in his newly discovered kink just because he was too proud to admit that he had the kink. 

“Well then,” Hal said, “I’ll keep it on. Let you fuck me from behind so you can see your symbol bouncing on me every time you thrust inside. I’ll come all over it, and I bet that with those keen Kryptonian senses you’ll be able to smell me on it long after you wash this thing, huh?” There were a couple of inches separating the two when Hal stopped walking, and Clark knew he would have to close that gap if he wanted to touch Hal. Clark shifted in his chair as his cock thickened at Hal’s words. Hal’s eyes followed the movement, focusing on his crotch and the bulge forming there.

“Or I could ride you right here in this desk chair,” Hal said, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. “I know how much you like seeing me spread out and hard as a rock on your lap. Or maybe you want to watch this time? Want to watch me touch myself all spread out and open on your cape? Go find a dildo with your symbol on it. I know they make them. Want to watch me fuck myself with your symbol?”

Clark reached out and wrapped an arm around Hal’s lower back, pulling the Lantern into his lap so Hal was kneeling over him, legs spread over Clark’s thighs. There was no hiding Clark’s erection now, and Hal shamelessly ground down against it. “Your mouth,” Clark said, “is filthy.”

“Well,” Hal said, “whatever could we do about that?”

Clark wrapped one hand around the back of Hal’s neck and pulled him down into a filthy kiss. Hal’s hands immediately went to the hem of Clark’s shirt and the waistband of his pants. As one hand wormed its way up Clark’s chest, caressing the hard muscle he found there, the other began unbuttoning Clark’s pants. He pinched at Clark’s nipples as Clark coaxed his mouth open and ran his hands up Hal’s back. Hal groaned into the kiss as he wrapped his hand around Clark’s cock and slowly stroked it, swiping his thumb through the pre-cum at the slit.

Clark pulled back, pressing his forehead to Hal’s as the Lantern caught his breath. “Strip,” Clark commanded softly.

Hal stood up again and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them slowly down his thighs until they pooled at his feet. He pulled his boxers down just far enough to free his cock and gave it a few confident pumps, his eyes locked onto Clark’s the whole time. He let his boxers fall the rest of the way to the floor and stepped out of the pile of fabric, already reaching to pull off his shirt and let that join his pants on the floor.

Despite having seen Hal naked countless times before, Clark’s eyes still swept down the length of Hal’s body, lingering at his cock, already hard and starting to leak. He settled further into the desk chair, spread his thighs, held out a hand and crooked a single finger, and Hal crossed the space between them in a handful of steps, the cape fluttering slightly behind him, and resumed his position straddling Clark’s lap. Clark pulled him down into another kiss as he wrapped one hand around Hal’s cock and groped at his ass with the other.

“What do you want?” Clark asked when the kiss broke, moving to swipe his thumbs over the hard points of Hal’s nipples. 

“Open me up,” Hal said. “I want your cock inside me. I want to ride you in this chair until I come.” Clark didn’t bother trying to hide his physical reaction to Hal’s words as his grip on the Lantern became slightly more possessive, slightly more purposeful.

“Alright,” Clark said, “but you know the deal. You come on my cock alone or you don’t come at all.” Hal nodded vigorously, grinding forward into Clark’s cock. Clark’s fingers found Hal’s hole already slightly loose, ready to take two of his lubed fingers without any trouble. When Clark quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side in question, Hal smiled. 

“Had an orgy with the Earth Lanterns to celebrate a successful mission yesterday. They used me up. That’s the real reason I was so tired today.”

“Tell me about it,” Clark said as he braced one hand against Hal’s hip to keep him steady and pushed two fingers deep inside the Lantern. Hal wound his arms around Clark’s neck, his head tipped back in pleasure. “Tell me how they used you.” Clark never got jealous of Hal sleeping with other heroes. In fact, it was quite the opposite. It seemed to Hal that Clark’s favorite thing, second only to hearing how good Hal was feeling while getting fucked by him, was hearing how other heroes used the Lantern in bed.

Hal sighed, his hips twitching back against Clark’s fingers, trying to take him deeper. “Guy fucks like he fights. Inelegant and ferocious. Pushed my face into the mattress and just went to town on my ass. God, his cock felt good though; he stretched me so wide, just forced his way in and fucked me until I forgot my own damn name.” Hal’s breath caught as Clark slid another finger into him. “John was more considerate. I sucked him off, and he came down my throat, fucked me with a construct when Guy was done, and called me a good boy.”

“And you are a good boy, aren’t you, Hal,” Clark murmured. “Such a good boy, so eager to please.” Hal nodded, gasping softly as Clark spread his fingers. “What about Kyle?” Clark asked, trying to keep Hal on track.

“I fucked his face,” Hal gasped out, his hips jerking desperately against Clark’s fingers. “I came down his throat, then I ate his ass until I was hard again, and I fucked him into the mattress.”

Clark groaned at the picture Hal painted. Kyle was one of the few heroes that Hal topped. Apparently even Hal wasn’t immune to the noises Kyle made when he was impaled on a cock. “I’d like to see that, one day.” Clark murmured against Hal’s neck. “I bet you and Kyle paint a very pretty picture.” 

“I’ll make sure you’re there next time,” Hal groaned. “Clark please, if you don’t put your cock inside me in the next thirty seconds I’m gonna lose it.” Clark withdrew his fingers, and Hal whined as Clark reached behind himself for the lube. Clark squirted a generous amount into his hand as Hal ground his hips down against Clark’s lap impatiently, and Clark hurriedly stroked lube along his shaft, smearing whatever was left over over Hal’s hole. 

“Go slowly,” Clark murmured as Hal positioned himself over his cock. “I don’t want to hurt you.” That was only part of the truth. Clark loved feeling Hal slide onto him for the first time, loved watching inch after inch of his shaft disappear inside Hal. He loved to prolong it as much as possible, sometimes going as far as to hold Hal’s hips immobile in his grasp so he could watch Hal take every inch of him in excruciatingly slow motion while Hal twisted and writhed in his grasp to no effect.

Hal’s jaw went slack as the head of Clark’s cock pressed into him and let out a long, low groan as he slid further and further down onto Clark. For a moment, just as every time he had taken Clark before, Hal worried that that cock wouldn’t fit. It felt for a second like he was being ripped in two, like he would never be able to spread himself wide enough to make room for Clark’s huge cock. Hal tossed his head back and groaned as his hips came to rest on Clark’s lap. “Fuck big guy,” he panted. “It’s like fucking a sunbeam.” The heat of Clark’s cock felt like it was scorching him from the inside out, as though light would start spilling from his eyes and mouth when Clark came.

Clark never got tired of the sight of Hal spread out over his lap, impaled and twitching on his cock. He was flushed halfway down his chest, the red of Clark’s cape serving only to heighten the color of his flush. If he was being honest, Hal riding him was his favorite position. It both gave Hal more control of the situation and kept Hal close enough that Clark could kiss him. Clark brushed Hal’s hair out of his eyes, “How are you feeling?” He asked, somehow managing to keep his hips still.

“Full,” Hal hummed. “I always forget how big you are. You reach places inside of me that no one else does.” That same flash of possessiveness flashed through Clark again, and his fingers tightened on Hal’s hips. “Oh, you like that, huh big guy,” Hal said with a smirk. You like being the only one who can get that deep inside me? Like being the only one who can mark me like that?” Hal’s words wrung a groan out of Clark, and Hal’s smirk only grew wider as his voice dropped into a lower register and his hips began moving slowly in Clark’s lap. “Well, what if I told you that every time you come inside me it takes me twenty minutes in the shower to get myself cleaned up again? What if I told you that some days I don’t have time to clean myself up and just feeling your cum slipping out of me and down my thighs all day gets me hard enough to pound nails. I could come just because of that feeling, big guy.”

Clark’s hips jerked involuntarily, forcing all of the air out of Hal’s lungs as though he had been punched. “I want you to keep it inside next time,” he said.

Hal grinned, bouncing slowly on Clark’s cock. “Oh yeah? You wanna find a plug with your symbol on it? Plug me up and keep me full all day? Let everyone know exactly whose cum is leaking out of me?”

Clark’s hips jerked abruptly at Hal’s words, and Hal grinned. “Mm, you like that, dontcha big boy? You like the idea of the person who gets me next knowing that you had me first, huh?”

Clark groaned, his hands going to frame Hal’s hips. He wasn’t guiding Hal’s movements, only steadying the other man as his movements picked up speed, and Hal tossed his head back as Clark’s cock nudged his prostate. Hal fell silent for a moment, lost in his enjoyment of having Clark inside him. When he spoke again his voice was breathless, “You like opening me up nice and ready for everyone else to take me, like knowing that no one else I have can ever get as deep inside me as you, like knowing that you stuff me more full than anyone else I’ve ever had.”

It was impossible for Hal to maintain his suave, collected appearance as he bounced faster and faster on Clark’s dick; his hair fell into his face, and his commentary trailed off until he was reduced to loud moans and shouts as Clark’s dick found sensitive spots deep inside him. “You like wearing my clothes, don’t you, Hal,” Clark said. “You like the idea of people knowing who you belong to. You’d love to be plugged full of my cum wouldn’t you? Love to be dressed only in what I give you and stuffed full so everyone knows exactly who you belong to. Everyone would know exactly how insatiable you are, exactly how many cocks you need to take before you feel even a little satisfied.” Clark bent closer to Hal, his lips brushing Hal’s ear. “Everyone would know what a slut you are,” he whispered, “and exactly who gives it to you the best, isn’t that right?”

Hal nodded helplessly, his hands braced on Clark’s thighs as his thrusts became more desperate. “Fuck, Clark, I’m so close.”

“Oh, you can hold on a little longer for me, can’t you?” Clark said, a smile on his face. “You don’t need to come just yet, do you?”

Hal gasped, his hips moving faster as Clark began thrusting shallowly up into Hal. “Please Clark, I need to come.”

Clark hummed, pinching Hal’s nipples and slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts as he spoke. “I don’t know if you’ve earned it yet. You did stand me up after all.”

Hal whined, reached forward, sank his fingers into Clark’s hair, and pulled him into a searing kiss, his hips undulating and rolling ever more desperately. “Please, Clark,” Hal said into the kiss. “Please, I want it so bad. I love coming on your cock, please I need it.”

Clark smiled, pressed another small kiss to Hal’s lips and said, “Ok, I want to see that, Hal. Come for me.” One day Clark was going to keep Hal on the edge for hours at a time, get him hard and red and leaking and deny him what he was begging for until he was screaming for it and writhing in desperation while Clark held himself over Hal and thrusted ever so slowly against his cock and came again and again over his stomach. But not today. Today Hal painted too pretty a picture wrapped in his cape, red faced and panting on his cock. 

Hal let out a shout and tossed his head back as he came, and Clark sat back to watch him shoot all over his own chest. To his satisfaction, Clark saw several drops of Hal’s cum land on the edges of his cape, the white drops standing out in sharp contrast to the red fabric. Hal slumped forward, pressing his forehead against Clark’s shoulder, his chest heaving as he caught his breath, and his hips still grinding slowly back on the cock still inside him.

“Love seeing you wear my symbol,” Clark said, bending his head to suck a love bite into Hal’s collar bone. “Love seeing you dressed in nothing but what I give you. Love seeing you wear my marks.” Clark thrust helplessly up into Hal’s body, nearly unseating the Lantern, who gasped at the sensation bordering on overstimulation.

“Show me how much you love it,” Hal said, looking up at the Kryptonian, his cock desperately trying to get hard again at the want in Clark’s voice. “Take me, Clark, fuck me like you mean it.”

Clark hooked his hands under Hal’s knees and lifted the Lantern off his lap entirely, ignoring the way Hal whined and struggled in his grasp. “Get on the bed,” Clark said, setting Hal on the floor. “On your hands and knees.”

Careful to keep Clark’s cape draped around his shoulders, Hal walked over to Clark’s wide bed on shaky legs. He crawled onto the bed, pulled the cape to one side, and pressed his chest to the mattress, reaching back to spread his ass cheeks and showing Clark his handy work. 

“Look how wide you spread me, Clark,” Hal hummed. “Want your cock back inside me, Clark. Want you to fuck me hard. Want to feel you for the next three days.”

Clark was naked when he pressed himself against Hal’s back, and his dick slid through the slippery mess in Hal’s crack, catching on the rim of Hal’s stretched hole. He didn’t give Hal time to adjust when he slid back inside, immediately thrusting fast and hard into Hal. 

Hal’s fists clenched in Clark’s bedsheets, and his head hung low between his shoulders and Clark held him still to use him as he needed. “Tell me what it feels like,” Clark hissed against the back of Hal’s neck. “Tell me how I feel inside you.”

Hal had never seen Clark this close to losing it. Usually the Kryptonian held himself in tight control during their time together, never letting himself get too rough for fear of hurting Hal, never moving too fast, always making Hal set the pace. Apparently all it took to get Clark to loosen his control was to wear his clothes. “It feels so good,” Hal gasped. “You’re so big, getting so deep inside me, spreading me so wide.” A particularly hard thrust sent Hal sprawling against the mattress, Clark’s grip around his hips the only thing keeping his hips up and in position for his thrusts. “Fuck, Clark, yes! Make me take it!” Hal shouted. Hal clenched his fists in both the cape and Clark’s bedsheets, doing his best to push back into Clark’s thrusts. “Harder, Clark, harder!” He yelled. 

Clark folded himself over Hal’s back, effectively immobilizing the Lantern against the bed. “Is this what you want, Hal? Is that good?” He asked. “You gonna take what I give you?”

Hal nodded against the bed. “Yes,” He nearly sobbed. “Fuck, Clark it’s so deep in me. It’s so good.”

“You’re taking it so well, Hal, so good for me. You know how much I love seeing you shoot all over yourself, love seeing you come so hard.” Clark mouthed at the back of Hal’s neck, the force of thrusts shaking the entire bed, and the slap of skin on skin resonating loudly around the room. “I’m close Hal, gonna come inside you, and you’re gonna take every single drop, aren’t you? You love having my cum inside you, don’t you?”

“God, yes,” Hal panted. “Fucking wreck me, Clark. Fucking make me take it. Come inside me. I want to feel it dripping down me for the rest of the day.”

Clark groaned as he pressed himself as deeply into Hal as he could and came. His fingers dug bruises into Hal’s hips as he pressed the Lantern further into the bed with his bulk. Hal moaned at the rush of warmth that entered him as Clark came. Clark always produced a lot of cum and, as with every time they had fucked before, Hal could feel the heat of it inside him and running down his ass as it leaked past Clark’s cock. 

Clark pulled out of Hal, watching as a few drops of his cum ran down the Lantern’s thighs. He gently guided Hal onto his side, rubbing at his lower back and pulling the cape more securely around him. “Did I hurt you?” He murmured.

“Fuck no,” Hal said, a grin on his face as he reached for Clark’s hand and pulled him down to lie next to him. “That was fantastic. I’ll have to wear your clothes more often.”

Clark wasn’t sure he could handle seeing Hal wander around the Watchtower in his clothes when it wasn’t his day to have him, especially when his costume left so little to the imagination. “Maybe on special occasions.”

Hal laughed and shamelessly snuggled closer to Clark’s chest as he began to doze off again. “Were you serious about plugging me up? That’s more Batman’s thing.”

“Well, that depends,” Clark said, “were you serious about letting me watch you and Kyle?” He lounged back against the bed, unashamed at his nudity and wrapped an arm around Hal’s still cape-clad shoulders. He and Hal would doze for a while and then, when they were both ready, Hal would demand another round, and Clark would fill him full again, full enough that Hal would never be completely empty of his cum.

Hal’s answering grin was sleepy, sly, and slow. “Oh babe,” he said, “you know I was.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new series I’m doing because I’m garbage and I couldn’t get the idea out of my head. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> There’s going to be 7 main works each with a different pairing, and then a collection of Bonus Days which will either have new pairings or allow me to revisit past pairings.


End file.
